Paradox
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: In which Hibari labels Tsuna as a paradox. ONESHOT, EDITTED.


**Title: **Paradox**  
Summary: **Hibari Kyouya thinks that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a paradox.**  
Warnings / Reminders: GEN. **But it depends on your perspective.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way at all.

. . . . .

No matter how Hibari looked at him, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a paradox.

In every aspect, Tsuna was, to Hibari Kyouya and many others, a paradox.

From Tsuna's appearance until his inner self, everything about him conflicted with another thing within him.

Well, perhaps not everything. But most things did.

And no matter which angle Hibari looked from, he couldn't decide whether to call Sawada Tsunayoshi a herbivore or a carnivore.

. . . . .

Going over the reasons why Sawada Tsunayoshi was undefined, it would mostly be because…

He was the boy who confused Hibari Kyouya like Daedalus' labyrinth.

Hewas the boy who Hibari kyouya could read like an open book.

Hewas the boy who annoyed Hibari Kyouya to no end with his herbivorous tendencies.

He was the boy who excited Hibari Kyouya the most with that flame of his dancing above his levelheaded gaze.

Let's go back to the very start shall we?

.

.

.

It all started the very first time Hibari had seen the herbivore unleash his true powers.

The very first time Hibari saw him with that now familiar fire above on his forehead was in the disciplinary room and Tsuna was only in his boxers. He had blocked his tonfa yet before that, he was just flung across the room by the very same tonfa. What was he?

Next was when he first time helit his gloves on fire with that flame onhis forehead and instead of a raging pair of eyes, there was calm and collecting pair which should be there.

It was that time when they were in the Kokuyo wasteland, fighting against that pineapple bastard now known as Mukuro Rokudo when he first saw the herbivore's true _potential_.

Sure, Hibari had been unconscious then but if he were not to be aware of his surrounding at every single second of his life, he wouldn't be Namimori's protector and most feared man now would he?

It was at that time, when he couldn't believe his senses.

The brown haired, doe eyed dame Tsuna suddenly able to defeat the one man who had taken down _the _Hibari Kyouya? Well, the bastard did cheat and for that, he should have been bitten to death ages ago – if not for the fact Mukuro was restrained and floating in a water tank with the feared underworld's guards watching him.

The Tsuna he knew should not even be able to _stand_ in the same room as Rokudo Mukuro without shivering in fright.

It unnerved him. Where was that loser tuna? Oh, he came back alright. In just a few days after he came out of the hospital. Back with his cry baby personality, back with large eyes, no fire, none of that… that _aura _surrounding him in Kokuyo.

Yet there his senses told him that just a few days ago, Tsuna stood in the wasteland in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

. . . . .

The next time he had seen Tsuna being a paradox was in the ring conflict.

Why would that herbivore who hated fighting so much get involved in something like this?

Not only did Sawada Tsunayoshi hate fighting, he was also supposed to be horrible at Physical education. So how is he able to fight like that?

Worse than those points mentioned above, how **dare** that herbivore destroy his precious school like this.

That annoying, cry baby herbivore destroyed his school.

That interesting, _strong, _almost carnivore (for, he had lacked the bloodlust of a true carnivore) destroyed his school.

He was _so _interesting, yet _so _typical.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be bitten to death for many reasons.

After he has paid for the renovations of course.

. . . . .

The time when he was convinced that Tsunayoshi was a paradox was in the future.

There, he observed that Tsunayoshi was a protector who destroys. He incinerated so many things and yet it was all to _protect._

The herbivore was kind and caring, yet he had burned that orchid boy without any second thoughts.

Tsunayoshi didn't hate his enemies, yet he hated them.

Sawada always had second thoughts, yet he was decisive.

Dame-Tsuna had soft brown eyes and yet he has calm calculating eyes.

Tsuna was a loser, a failure, made fun of by everyone.

Tsuna was a boss, a succeeder, someone who people follow.

He saved the world, yet he was someone who was considered as not needed in the world.

How is it possible to be so conflicted within oneself without the person himself even realising it?

. . . . .

Of course, The Hibari of ten years later had more of his own reasons.

That herbivore was not supposed to have gone in to that meeting. That herbivore (he still refused to acknowledge the _boy_ as a carnivore. Heck, he didn't even consider Sawada Tsunayoshi a man!) was not supposed to have come up with an absurd plan such as this. The herbivore was not supposed to be lying and hiding things from all the other guardians. He was not.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was supposed to have been a coward; a dumb, cowardly herbivore who was supposed to be _sane. _ Well, as sane as you can be in a batshit insane world. The herbivore was supposed to trust his other herbivorous 'friends'. He should have been honest with them. So why wasn't he?

.

.

.

Of course. It was because Sawada Tsunayoshi was a paradox.

And that statement itself is a paradox.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **_ Thank you for reading! I don't know what drove me to write this but I had this idea of writing about one of the characters being a paradox. It was originally intended for Hibari, but I turned to Tsuna in the end… with Hibari as the 'host'. Hope I didn't get Hibari to be OOC. It's my first time writing him so…

Well, basically, I wanted to show the sides that Tsuna has. How he has matured only to regress back. I think I could have found better points to show how much of a paradox he is but… I couldn't really think of any convincing ones while writing this. If you do have a few, don't hesitate to share them though!

As usual, comments, reviews, advice, flames, criticism, constructive criticism and any else is deeply appreciated.

**EDIT: **Added in some things which my very first reviewer, MikhailAlaude, suggested. THANK YOU! Not sure if it turned out for better or for worse though… Some minor mistakes edited.

. . . .

**Paradox** **(noun)**:

A seemingly absurd or self-contradictory statement which may in fact be true.

An apparently sound statement or proposition which leads to a logically unacceptable conclusion.

A person or thing that combines contradictory features or qualities.

**Basically, I was playing around with the meanings. Sorry if I used the word paradox wrongly or something… I was just trying out the word. If I did use the word incorrectly in any part, don't hesitate to tell me.**


End file.
